Remember me
by edhel-tarien
Summary: Involved in a fatal car accident whilst on a holiday, Tyson losses his memory and has serious amnesia, with the possibility of never remembering again. Will he remember his friends? or a certain someone who holds affections for him? YAOI TyKa, MaRe.
1. Soaring with you

_**Remember me  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.  
**_**Pairings: TyKa and MaRe**_

_Well…this is for Laureleaves and all the people who have been emailing me to do this one and various of the other 'coming soon' stories on my front page. Lol. I didn't think that you would like the story lines so much! Please read and review! They are somewhat OOC, but it's sort of intended. _

**_Chapter one: Soaring with you_**

Kai leant against the wall as he listened to Tyson happily chirp away to him. For representing their country so well, the bladebreakers received a free holiday to Malaysia and Tyson was extremely happy about it. Being the champion meant that he had not been able to take a break in a long while, and he was happy having to have some time spent away from everyone with his four closest friends. Zipping up the last of his suitcases, Kai smiled lightly at the grinning Tyson. He was so happy and Kai was happy being able to rip away from his fans and duty. He had not been able to tear him away from everyone for some alone time since the fight after Brooklyn. Now he was going to have as much alone time as he wanted. And he wanted it all.

Placing his hands on his hips, Tyson's grin broadened as he flashed the smile Kai's way. "I was just thinking! Maybe people in Malaysia don't know who we are! We could walk around the streets freely without having to be bombarded with hundreds of fans!" another smile twitched at Kai's lips as he chuckled lightly. "Tyson…Beyblade is a world renowned sport, and you happen to be the champion. No matter where you go, you will have fans" Tyson sighed as he flopped on the bed, crossing his legs in the process. "Yeah I know, but perhaps we could visit a little town! Like…a temple! I heard that there is a temple there called Doragon! It's connected to my family!" Kai chuckled again at his enthusiasm and shook his head. "Fine, fine, you talk to your grandpa about the details and we'll see what we can do" Grinning, Tyson stood and rushed out the door, leaving Kai to watch his departing form.

Tyson had been the beyblade champion for five years in a row and now at the age of eighteen he was finally getting a break. In all that time, Tyson always made sure that he rang his friends at least once a week to check if they where okay and that they where doing good. He made an impression on everyone he met, and made a huge impression on Kai. Tyson had been the best thing that had happened in his life, besides his bit beast Dranzer. He remembered when he was younger, the tears rolling down his cheeks, he remembered sitting alone in the dark and thinking that he'd never have a friend like him. He thought no one would ever like him the way he did. Kai thought that he'd never find someone to love like him. He thought he'd never feel like this.

A smile involuntarily springing to his lips as he shook his head trying to clear it. He would tell him soon…he would tell Tyson how he felt. It was getting hard to be around him like this and controlling himself. It was unlike any other feeling he had ever experienced and he loved it. Tyson had opened Kai up so much since the fight with Brooklyn and when his grandfather was finally in jail, leaving Kai to live in peace. He was assured that the man would be left there to rot, and although Kai felt some pity for the old man, he was glad. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could become close to people without wondering what his grandfather would do next.

Tyson skipped back into the room happily, shaking Kai out of his thoughts. "Hey Kai! Guess what?" he asked, his eyes shinning with happiness. A smile found Kai's lips again as he stared at the young man. "What Ty?" he asked, making Tyson grin broadened at his nick name. "He gave them a ring and they said that we could stay there for as long as we wanted! Apparently its one of the most beautiful places on earth! I can't wait!" Kai's heart skipped a beat as he watched him run around the room gathering things. Everyone couldn't wait for this trip, even Kenny had taken time out of his research work with Max's mom to come. It would be just like the old days.

Hearing a knock at the door only made Tyson's grin broaden. "That must be the guys!" he chirped, running to open it. Shaking his head in amusement, Kai was confronted by a hug from Max. "Heya Kai-sama! Long time no see! How have you been? Where have you been? How life? Where are you living now?" Kai sweat dropped as he shook Rei's hand. "His been eating sugar" Rei stated, Kai's eye widening in realisation. Chuckling lightly, everyone said their greetings and set here luggage aside. "Come in! Come in! I was so excited about seeing you guys! I've been chirping away to Kai all afternoon!" Tyson laughed as he and Max rushed to the kitchen for cookies. "They haven't changed" stated Rei, laughing at the two happily chatting away. "No they haven't. its sort of comforting no?" Kai responded, Rei nodding his head. "That it is!" "HEY GUYS! You have to taste these cookies! They're amazing!" called Max, chomping down another choc chip cookie.

Shaking their heads, Rei and Kai sat down at the table with them and began to nibble on a cookie. "So when do we leave? I'm so excited!" Max stated, making everyone laugh. "We leave in about twenty minutes" replied Kai, taking a sip of his tea. Tyson grinned at his friends as he gulped down his milk. "We should probably get there early; maybe we'll escape the fans!" the group chuckled as Max shook his head. "Not likely Ty, maybe get there earlier to make sure we get to the other side of the room on time!" Tyson sighed as the rest laughed. He had a point.

_(Three hours later after escaping all the fans)_

The panting Tyson slumped into his chair as he rubbed his hand. "I think I wrote so many reviews my hands going to drop off" he stated, earning a groan from the others. When they arrived at the airport, they swarmed by fans for over two hours. They delayed the plane and Tyson almost got abducted by a screaming fan girl. Slumping in the chair next to him, Kai glanced over to the wearily Tyson sympathetically. "Hey…why don't you sleep and I'll wake you up in about an hour or two" he offered, Tyson flashing him a grateful smile. "Thanks Kai you're the best…" and with that he placed his head on Kai's shoulder and drifted off the sleep.

Kai glanced at the younger man as his blood pumped through his veins. Tyson was so close…he could smell him…he could feel his heart beat through his clothes. _"I'm soaring through the sky with Tyson…" _he thought as he placed his head on his, feeling a cloud of sleepiness drift among the air. The last thing he saw was the light in Tyson's hair.

_(Arrival at Malaysia airport)_

Yawning, Tyson stretched as he locked down at the sleepy Kai. "Gee! We must have slept for a while!" he laughed, earning a small blush from Kai. "Yeah…so where here huh?" picking up his luggage, Tyson flashed him a smile. "Time for our holiday! I can't wait to start!" he exclaimed excitedly, Max and Rei appearing next to them. "Are you Tyson Kinomiya?" asked the flight attendant, Tyson blinking in the process. "Yes I am" he replied, the girls face lighting up. "Oh my goodness! I'm a HUGE fan!" she squealed, attaching herself to the blinking Tyson's arm. Kai's eye twitched as he turned away and grabbed his bags. "Meet you outside" he mumbled, stalking past them and out into the air. Tyson watched his departing form as he squirmed out of her grasp. "Well thankyou! I have to go see someone important right now!" he gushed, picking up his luggage and running after Kai. "KAI! WAIT UP!" he called as he caught up to his friend. Max and Rei blinked after them as they chuckled. "I see nothing has changed between those two" stated Rei, earning a grin from Max. "Yep…but Kai has definitely changed a heap though! I can't believe I hugged him and lived to tell the tale!"

Rei laughed at his blonde friend, as his eyes softened. "You could hug anyone Max and get away with it" Max flashed him a smile before he glanced at him quizzically. "Could I hug you anytime?" he asked, Rei's eyes widening at his question. "Uhh…sure" he replied, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. Max grinned happily as he winked at him "that's good to know" and with that he ran out the door laughing. Rei's face burned as he felt like he was going to melt. Did Max feel the same way he did? Shaking his head, his eyes widened. "GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!"

_**End of chapter one**_

Well! A new story to add to all my others! LOL! I hope you like the first chapter, but it was sort of like an introduction, so nothing really exciting has happened. Please review!  
P.S Laureleaves, I hope that you like this!


	2. Painful confessions

_**Remember me  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.  
**_**Pairings: TyKa and MaRe**_

Well! Chapter two is here! But before I go on, its time for some thanks as usual!

**Laurelleaves: **Lol, I'm glad that you like it so far, and I hope I updated quickly enough. And yes…happy for the moment…  
**Still-trying-to-get-a-life: **Lol. Sugar highs are good for everyone…except Maxie… (Max: HEY!) Hehe, quite a story you have there. Keep it up and I hope I updated quick enough.  
**Takuya: **thanks and I hope I updated quickly enough!  
**Phoneixandashes: **I hope that you I updated fast enough, and as for the accident…you'll see in this chapter…  
**Serena429:** LOL! I'm glad that you liked it and hope I updated quickly enough!  
**FireieGurl: **I'm glad that you like the beginning, and hope I updated quickly enough.  
**Lady Kirei: **I'm glad that you liked the first chapter, and hope I updated quickly enough for you!  
**Demenior: **I'm glad you liked it:D Thanks!

_Well there we go. Thanks for all your support and I hope that you enjoy this update!_

_**Chapter two: Painful confessions **_

Tyson sighed tiredly as he flopped onto the bed. "So much for no one knowing me here" he mumbled as he stifled a yawn. Max chuckled as he jumped into the bed next to him. "Who would have thought there would be a large crowd at the airport? It was totally unpredictable!" Tyson nodded as he snuggled into the bed. "Hmm…beds in Malaysia are comfy" Rei laughed as he began to unpack on the other side of the room. "I will never forget when that fangirl asked you to marry her Ty, the look on your face was priceless!" Tyson blushed furiously as he sent a glare towards his neko-jin friend. "Thanks for mentioning it" he groaned letting his face drop into his arms. Rei chuckled as he glanced at Kai, who was against the wall glancing at Tyson. "Don't worry Ty, you weren't the only one who got proposed to" Kai's eyes widened as he glared at Rei, Tyson glancing at them both curiously. "Oh? Who else?" Tyson asked, Rei laughing at Kai's glare. "It seems that our ever so loving captain is very popular with the ladies!" Rei stated, Max laughing at Rei's stirring. Kai snorted as he shifted his position into a more comfortable one.

Tyson raised an eyebrow as he observed him. _'Kai was proposed to? Like Kai would care anyway…he wouldn't like that chick…would he?'_ Tyson looked at his luggage as he began to unpack his things quietly. Noticing his change in attitude, Kai walked over and began to help him, glad to dismiss the subject quickly. Noticing the act, Tyson grinned and the mood was shaken off. "So! Tomorrow we will travel to my family's temple! It's going to be awesome!" he chirped, Kai smiling slightly at him. _'Why was he acting like that when Rei told him about that chick? He got so quiet it was kind of scary…Tyson…'_ he thought as he shook the feeling off. Tyson grinned as Rei and Max flashed the Malaysian restaurant menu. "OH YEAH! Now that's what I've been looking for!" he exclaimed, everyone laughing at his eagerness. "Its time for a night out on the town before we head to the nature areas!" Kai smiled slightly as he watched Tyson rub Max's hair affectionately. "Come on Kai! Better get ready!" stated Tyson happily, Kai being shoved into his room. "See you in half an hour!" winking at him, Tyson shut the door and ran to his own room on the other side of the living area (okay, a little confusing! Lol. Its one really big room, with four rooms connecting to it). Hoping in the bath Kai sighed in bliss as he felt the hot water slide down his bare back, (Don't drool all over your keyboard girls! Lol) loosening all the tension in his lower back muscles.

He had quite a trip so far, and he had quite a goal in plan. He was to tell Tyson tonight how he felt. And he had a feeling that tonight, was that night. He could be rejected straight away, so then he'll just go home. No big deal. Besides the huge void in his heart that would spread from rejection. He would get over it…eventually. It might take some years…shaking the thoughts from his head he sighed. Stepping out he shivered at the contact with the cold air and began to quickly get dressed. It was so strange, the feelings he had grown for the young dragon. So strange yet so right. Smiling slightly, he slipped on his black tailored pants and a blood red button up shirt. He had to tell him tonight, it was getting hard to be around the guy all the time without trying to do something to him. Hearing a slight tap on the door, Kai turned the handle and the sight shocked him senseless. Tyson looked extremely good that moment, his hair tamed and wild all at once, his black button up shirt bringing out the colour in his eyes, the deep jeans, faded in some parts leaving a little room for imagination. He was simply stunning.

Blinking at the look Kai was giving him, Tyson chuckled. "You look like a fish Kai" he stated, Kai snapping out of the trance and blushing slightly. "Hn" he replied, Tyson unaffected by his strange attitude. Glancing about him, Kai frowned. "Where is everyone?" he asked, Tyson laughing. "You where taking to long in the shower. They said that we could meet us there so they could reserve our seats" Kai nodded as he smiled slightly at the younger boy. "Just let me put on my shoes and our drive us there" and with that, he walked over to his room, Tyson close behind and began to slip on a sock. Tyson watched him in amusement and awe. How Kai managed to look sexy and sweet all at once was enticing. Shaking the thoughts from his head, a delicate shade of pink began to spread over his cheeks. Noticing this, Kai glanced at him quizzically. "Tyson…you okay? You look a little flushed…" Tyson felt his face turn brighter as he laughed and turned his back. "Oh nothing! Just had a really hot shower that's all!" he stated, walking out the door and pretending to be busy.

Kai blinked and then mentally shrugged. 'Just a coincidence' he thought as he could not help but feel a little disappointed at the thought. Tying up his shoe lace, he took a deep breath and stepped out, his shinny black shoes fitting comfortably on his feet. "Come on Tyson, let's go" he stated, picking up the keys on the table and walking out the door. Tyson grinned as he followed him happily, the strange mood seemingly forgotten. "Hey Kai! I was just thinking about all the cool things we could do at the temple!" Tyson began to excitedly chat away to Kai, who was enjoying his company and the thought that they where alone together. Arriving at the black Ferrari F430, Kai unlocked it and they hopped in. "What do you think Kai? Have you ever gone fishing? I love it! I could teach you! We can go on fishing trips together!" Kai smiled at the young man as he started the engine. "That would be nice Tyson" he stated, Tyson's eyes widening in excitement. ""Oh my goodness! I'm so stoked now!" he exclaimed happily, a happy grin flashed Kai's way.

Pressing on the accelerator, Tyson began to talk about fishing camps they could have by the river and an incident he had when he caught his first fish. "I swear it on my grave! I Tyson Kinomiya was scarred for my life by a little fish, no bigger than my hand!" Kai chuckled, which seemed to put Tyson in an even better mood. "You're a great guy Kai. Do you mind If I ask you a question?" Kai fought to keep a blush down at the compliment as he nodded his head silently. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Kai's breath hitched in his throat as he stared directly at the road. "I guess…I never really took a liking to any of them…" he replied slowly, praying that he would blurt the confession out instead of sticking to his plan. Tyson blinked as he shrugged at the older man. "Alright then…does that mean you like guys then?" Kai's eyes widened as the car swerved on the road. "CRAP! Did you see that box in the middle of the road?" he gushed, praying that the slightly shaken Tyson would not detect his lie. After some time in silence, Tyson sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his head turned in Kai's direction.

"Your avoiding my question you know" he stated, Kai gripping the wheel harder. "Err…well…Tyson…there's been something I really want to talk to you about…" Tyson's eyebrows rose as he sat up properly. "Oh? What is it Kai?" he asked, Kai sighing as he tried desperately to focus on the road. Stopping at a red light, Kai faced him and stared at him nervously. "Kai…what's the matter? Are you okay?" Kai smiled slightly 'typical you Tyson, always thinking of others' he thought, taking a deep breath. "Tyson…there's something I have been meaning to tell you for…god only knows how long" he stated, Tyson smiling at him gently. "Yeah? Okay…just say it then" he replied, Kai sighing at the complications. "Tyson…I…I think I'm in love with you…" Tyson's eyes widened as he stared into Kai's eyes. "Kai…I –" **_SREECH! _**Crossing the intersection, a large truck lost control and came spinning towards there car. The last thing Kai saw was the frightened look in Tyson's eyes, and his haunting screams of pain.

_**One week later**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Feeling the pain rippling through his body, the groggy Kai began to hear the sound of moving objects and bustling people. Regaining the feeling in his legs, he moved them slightly, brining a hand to his bandaged head. "Where…where am I?" he whispered, wincing at the pain rushing through his body. "What the hell happened to me?" Kai opened his crimson eyes, as he glanced about. "Hospital? Why would I be in hospital?" his memories began to rush back in his mind, flashing like a photo album full of pictures. Remembering what happened; Kai's eyes widened "Tyson!" Trying to sit up, he found he had a sharp pain coming from his left arm and ribs. Crying out in pain, he shut his eyes tightly in agony and remained very still. Suddenly Hearing footsteps in the room, Kai let an eye crack open, his vision blurred through tears. "Who's there?" he chocked, the figure leaning over into focus Kai's eyes widened. There standing over him, a bandage around his head and shoulder was Tyson. "TYSON! Thank god you're okay!" Kai cried, reaching out a shaky hand to Tyson, who stepped back in fright. "Who are you? And who is Tyson?"

_**END OF CHAPTER TWO**_

_Woohoo! An update! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! It's a little dodgy this chapter, but it will get better I promise!_

_Edhel _


	3. Part time boyfriend

_**Remember me  
**__Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters.  
**_**Pairings: TyKa and MaRe**_

WOOOO! And update! Finally! Do not fear, Edhel still lives! lol.

I apologise for my absence –waves peace flag- I've just been so busy lately, I'm sorry! But I shall hopefully be updating a lot of my stories soon :D Hope you like this update! Thanks to Laurelleaves for harassing me, lol!

Thankyou to: Laurelleaves, serena429, FireieGurl, horsegurl, Road kill Roko, Demenior (hi beastie-chan!), takuya, coolbeyblader, cherry fantasy and solveig.

**_Chapter three: Part-time boyfriend_**

Kai stared back in shock at the boy before him. 'Please god no…' he thought, as he struggled to sit up. "You shouldn't do that. The nurse said you have a broken rib" Tyson stated, as he cautiously sat in the chair next to Kai's bed. Wincing, he glanced at Tyson. "Are you okay? What did they say about you?" Tyson scrunched his face in concentration and then grinned. "They said that my left shoulder is fractured, but will heal quickly and…oh! And that I have a serious case of amnesia and may not remember ever again"

Kai felt his jaw drop as he began to panic. 'Tyson doesn't even remember anything! None of our battles! Our fights! Our talks! Nothing! Not even when he saved me that day on the ice…or how we battled and got transported to our world…none of it…' Kai thought as he winced and held his bandaged head in his hands. "Are you alright Kai?" Kai's eyes widened as he glanced at Tyson "I thought you said you didn't remember me…" he whispered, Tyson slightly blushing. "Not really. I remember your name and that you where someone important to me" he stated, as a cute pout found his features.

Kai's heart quickened as he shifted in his bed. What did he mean important? He sighed at the complications. Why did he have to lose his memory now?

Kai felt a little faint as he winced. "Would you like a drink? You don't look so good" Tyson stated, instantly grabbing the cup of apple juice on the table next to him and slipping the straw in his mouth. Kai mentally thanked him and gratefully began to sip it.

"The nurse said we had a car accident and was squashed by a big truck. The truckie was drunk, but thankfully made it out alright… She says we are lucky to make it out alive" Kai nodded as he continued drinking. Tyson blushed slightly as he glanced at him. "She also said that they found you over my body, you have protected me from the blow. Hence why you have more injuries then me. Thankyou" Kai made a grunt as he mentally sighed. 'I still didn't protect you enough…now you don't remember anything' he thought as he continued sipping. "She also said…" Tyson trailed off as he stared in the opposite direction, a blush forming over his cheeks. "That's she thinks you may have been my boyfriend. So…are you?"

Kai chocked on the drink at the question, Tyson automatically rushing to pat him on the back. "Oh man, went down the wrong way! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" the coughing ceased as a delicate blush formed on Kai's cheeks. "You didn't hurt me Tyson. Okay listen, I-" "Mr Hiwatari! Good to see you awake! My name is doctor Yuki; I have been taking care of you! Mr Granger, Ms Mei-ling is waiting for you in the testing room. She would like to do your daily checkups" Tyson nodded at him as he glanced down at Kai. "Well uhh…cya" He stated, pecking Kai on the cheek quickly and running out the door.

Kai blushed furiously as the doctor grinned. "Mr Hiwatari, I would like to have a chat with you about Mr Granger, may I sit?" he asked gesturing to the chair. Kai nodded and swallowed harshly. He didn't like the tone in his voice.

Leaning forward so that his elbows met his knees, the doctor pushed his glasses firmly on the bridge of his nose. "You see Mr Hiwatari, as you have noticed, Mr Granger has amnesia yes?" Kai nodded silently as he stared out the window, wondering how long he had been in a coma. "What you didn't know, is that Tyson in this state, has become very fragile and needs to be treated in a special way"

Face scrunching in confusion, Kai faced the doctor. "What do you mean special?" The older man sighed as he rubbed his temples. "You see Mr Hiwatari; he has a special form of amnesia and cannot be treated in the normal methods. It is very rarely come across. He needs special attention or he may not remember ever again, it's a bit of a chance game. He remembers or he won't" Kai's mind reeled with the information. The thought of Tyson never being Tyson again made his stomach turn.

"You see Mr Hiwatari…Tyson awoke exactly four days ago and when we noticed, he wasn't in bed, but in this very chair, holding your hand. He was upset that you where hurt and upset because he didn't remember you or himself. What struck us as odd Mr Hiwatari is that out of all the people in the world, he remembered you. Seeing these symptoms automatically lead to his diagnosis.

Tyson thinks you are his boyfriend, because he remembers that you where special to him. And because he remember you and only you, you have become the linkage to his memories"

Kai gaped at doctor Yuki, who smiled gently back. Kai felt a headache come one as the information reeled about his head. Only remember him. Key to his memories. Being his boyfriend. Then it hit him. "your asking me to be his boyfriend so that he will get better?" he asked, the doctor nodding in return. "I know this may sound strange, but yes. I am asking you so that you may have your old friend back, and the world can have back their champion"

Kai stared at the wall as his mind buzzed. "It's only for now though. I guarantee, being his part time boyfriend will help his condition greatly"

Kai swallowed harshly as he thought it over. He had no objections to it, but he just didn't want to take advantage of Tyson's feelings, and what about when he does get his memories back? What would become of them? Doctor Yuki cleared his throat as he sat back into the chair. "you are not forced to do this Mr Hiwatari, but if you do, I guarantee your friend will remember in two months maximum. Just being with you should bring back memories"

Kai nodded to show he understood. He had made his decision.

"Okay then doctor. I will do this for Tyson. So how should I care for him?" Doctor Yuki smiled as he nodded. "Okay. Spend as much time as you can with him, and tell him stories of your memories together, but pretend that it is someone else. Like a fairytale, a work of fiction. Slowly he should be able to digest the information and sooner or later will start to feel the story familiar to him.

Let him enjoy himself. Take him places, left him have fun. Because of this interaction, the nerve on the brain will ease, and should be easier for him to remember. Oh and being affectionate towards him will help as well"

Kai nodded as he took mental note to all he said. He wasn't going to let Tyson go that easily.

"if he doesn't start remembering at two months maximum, then there could be a serious problem. We may need to operate and it's a risky one. Tyson may not make it out of it alive". Kai's eyes widened as he shook his head furiously. "That it is definitely not needed" he stated, Tyson reappearing in the room. "Ahh… Mr Granger! I see Ms Mei-ling is spoiling you with her cookies!" Doctor Yuki chuckled, as Tyson grinned brightly. "Yes doctor Yuki and she even made some for my boyfriend! What a sweet lady!" taking a seat next to Kai on the other side of Kai's bed, he smiled.

"So how is Kai doctor? Much better?" Mr Yuki grinned as he nodded, "much better!" Tyson grinned as he offered Kai a biscuit "would you like some Koi?" Kai made brief eye contact with the doctor before taking the biscuit and smiling lightly. "Thankyou…koibito". Taking a bite from the biscuit seemed to give Tyson great pleasure, so he devoured it and smiled lightly again.

Turning towards the doctor, he nodded. "Would you mind telling our friends we are here?" Doctor Yuki laughed as he nodded. "Your friends where here all day for a couple of days. They last visited about five or so days ago. I think Ms Mei-ling has calle-" The doctor was cut off by a series of running feet and a small bang. "E-excuse me miss! But you called!" Panted Rei as Max leant on him. "HEY GUYS!" Kai called as Rei and Max spun around to face them. "Oh thank god your okay!" Max exclaimed as they rushed in the room.

"We're sorry we could not visit these past five days! The press have been on our backs and we can't do anything!" Kai nodded in understanding and he smiled lightly. He was glad that they where there.

"Oh Ty! I was so worried! I'm glad to have you back!" Max exclaimed, reaching towards Tyson for a hug. Tyson's eyes widened as he dodged the hug and sat on Kai's bed, entwining his fingers with he's. "Koi…who are these people?"

Max and Rei's eyes widened as they glanced at the sighing Kai. "Guys, we need to talk"

**End of chapter three!**

_I'm sorry again for not updating quickly! Please forgive! I hope you guys liked it and please review!_

_Edhel _


End file.
